Polymer alloy techniques are attracting increasing attention as a way of controlling fine structures of resin and a film formed of resin produced by a polymer alloy technique has been proposed (Patent document 1).
For example, physical vapor deposition techniques (PVD techniques) such as vacuum deposition, sputtering, and ion plating, and chemical vapor deposition techniques (CVD techniques) such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition, thermal chemical vapor deposition, and photochemical vapor deposition have been proposed as methods for forming a layer of an inorganic compound on a film or sheet and controlling the composition of the layer. Major applications of these techniques include, for example, gas barrier laminates containing a gas barrier ply produced by forming a layer of an inorganic substance (or inorganic oxide) such as aluminum oxide on the surface of a base by the above mentioned techniques. Gas barrier laminates are used as packaging materials for foodstuffs and pharmaceuticals that require high barrier properties against gas such as water vapor and oxygen and members of electronic devices including solar batteries, touch panels, electronic papers, liquid crystal displays, and organic EL displays and lighting.
Examples of such gas barrier laminates proposed so far include those containing a gas barrier layer formed mainly of a silicon oxide produced on a base by plasma CVD using a gas containing oxygen and vapor of an organic silicon compound (Patent document 2). Another document proposes a gas barrier laminate produced by forming a resin layer on a substrate and covering it with a gas barrier layer of a silicon based compound (Patent document 3).